


Here for the Waitress

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HonoHarem, Romance, Waitress! Honoka, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Honoka is a waitress and Everyone goes to the restaurant for her.





	1. HonoUmi

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got this funny idea for some time now and never got about to expanding on it or sharing it. ^v^ And I personally find Honoka a really cute waitress~ :D 
> 
> The style is most probably gonna be like my “Movie Dates” series. :P Each Muse/A-RISE girl x Honoka. ^v^
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Kousaka Honoka is an energetic, positive and dense sixteen year-old girl who works at a restaurant called “KOKO TABETE”, the words all written out in rounded hiragana and provides their waitresses cute, puffy-shoulder designed, white dresses with a brown apron on the front.

The business at “KOKO TABETE” has only continued to prosper ever since the teenager with the bright orange-brown side-pony tail and unmistakable smile started helping out the restaurant with the home-like ambience.

Today, in the middle of the week was no exception…

Honoka approaches the customer with the long blue hair, sitting straight, introduced herself as ‘Umi’ and who have requested for Honoka to return after eight minutes. “Hi, may I take your order?”

Umi stares at the waitress with the wide smile for another minute.

_Honoka’s smile is so…mesmerizing…_

Umi gives herself another few seconds to take in Honoka’s smile before speaking up. "Could I take a look at the menu?" 

Honoka blinks twice in confusion, cocks her head to the side where her side ponytail is and nods slowly. "Um, yeah, there's a menu on your table..." 

Umi holds back a grin that will come off as creepy to anyone who doesn’t understand how the gingerhead’s confused behaviour is as adorable as a white bunny munching on tiny carrot sticks while looking up at you… Umi instead nods in return and clarifies. "No, I like to look at yours, because it might be different."

"Actually, they are-"

Before Honoka could say that the menus are exactly the same, Umi points at Honoka's name on the menu's top right hand corner; she labelled it since she works here as good as a full-time employee. "I would like to have her." 

_Yes, I’ve finally asked Honoka out!_

"Ehh?!" Honoka takes a step back from the shock and simply gapes at Umi in confusion; unsure of how she’s supposed to react.

Umi smiles patiently, waiting for Honoka to say yes. Not understanding that the chances of a teenage girl on the job saying okay to such a weird confession from a stranger was close to zero percent.

The manager steps in soon after hearing Honoka’s loud “cry for help” and Umi had to settle for apologizing and ordering something to eat.

_What went wrong..?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umi gets (to try) for Honoka first! XD
> 
> How do y’all like it? XD –chuckles-
> 
> I think it’ll just keep getting better… :P But anyways!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ OwO See you next chapter!
> 
>  


	2. TsubaHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa is the second plate. ^v^ 
> 
> May you enjoy~

Kira Tsubasa enters through the doors of "KOKO TABETE" with an air of confidence and certainty. She heard all the rumours and gathered enough intel (read as stalked) of a certain bubby gingerhead who works here and have finally scheduled a visit to the restaurant where the waitress that have caught her attention was sure to be in.

Tsubasa enjoyed her meal which was admittedly delicious but what made it even delicious was how Tsubasa’s eyes kept following Honoka as the gingerhead worked and served various tables. The brunette nods her thanks to the waiter who helps clear her table and calculates the perfect timing where Honoka was free to notice her.   

Tsubasa raises her hand to get the waitress’ attention and Honoka arrives shortly. 

"I'm sorry, but I lost something here." Tsubasa says with her usual small and cool grin.

Honoka on the other hand was worried in Tsubasa’s stead as her expression changed from a friendly smile to a panicky look. "Oh! What did you lose? I'll help see if I can find it!" 

_Even Honoka’s panicking expression is cute._

Tsubasa smiles coyly. "I lost my heart to a ginger." 

"Ehh?!" Honoka falls a step back. "You mean a heart-shape earring or something? Usually it should be quite obvious if it's on a ginger...I'll help check the buckets and thrash-" 

_I should have known pick-up lines don't work on her..._

"I meant this heart." Tsubasa takes Honoka's hand and place it on her chest where her rapidly thumping heart is. "Lost to a ginger haired girl who is  _you_." Tsubasa presses the hand to her chest slightly harder as she continued her one-liners that usually gets people swooning. 

"Eh? Um..." Honoka blinks in rapid succession and cocks her head to the side; confused by the short but handsome-looking brunette’s words and actions.

The manager appears soon after to usher Honoka to the counter to cashier while she helps handle Tsubasa’s case of a missing item. Tsubasa easily comes up with a story of everything being a misunderstanding as she bowed and left the restaurant. But not before stealing a glance to Honoka who waved apprehensively goodbye to Tsubasa.

_Funny that Honoka did not fall for my charms… But this makes her all the more captivating. Next time I visit, Honoka…You’ll be mine._

Tsubasa declares in her mind as she returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I stop to think about it… I don’t know if I should feel bad for Honoka who’s kind of being “harassed” by strangers, feel bad for the manager as her best employee is being targeted, or feel bad for the girls who try to ask Honoka out but fails. XD
> 
> Anyways~ I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter too! XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	3. HonoEli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Eli’s birthday was just the other day.. OcO! 
> 
> May you enjoy~

Smart, collared, light-blue t-shirt below and a smooth, forest green cardigan pulled over, Eli straightens the collar over the neck of the cardigan with a confident smile. Skin-tight jeans pulled over her long legs and the perfect, comfortable and attention-commanding heels slipped on, Eli gives herself in the full-length mirror of her room one more look of approval before she turns for the door.

_Good. I am all ready to impress Honoka from KOKO TABETE and ask for her hand in marriage._

Eli closes and locks the door to her apartment, lifts the keys to eye level as she imagined the gingerhead possessing one of her home keys too, returning from work to _her_ home. Eli chuckles with a short head shake at the lofty idea.

_That might be too quick. I’ll first ask her out on our first date._

Eli boards the bus and walks down the streets to the restaurant, all with a confident and cool smile which made many heads turn but the tall, stylish blonde does not notice as she had her sights only on one person, one girl, and that was…

“Welcome to KOKO TABETE~ A table for one?” Kousaka Honoka greets with a bubbly smile and a bow. Eli’s sky blue eyes twinkle with delight as she smiles coolly at the younger girl that escorts her to her table.

_Such an adorable and warm smile… If it wasn’t the body needs of food, I would be filled just from seeing this angelic smile._

Eli flips through the menu nonchalantly, she already decided on what she wanted to order. She raises her hand to call for the sweet waitress and Honoka came skipping over.

“Hi, may I take your order?” Honoka flips her notebook to a new page and takes her pen out, eager to get the order right.

“Sure." Eli stands up from her seat and holds Honoka’s hand. “May I have you?”

“Ehh!?” Honoka drops her pen and blinks in rapid succession as she looked from her hands being held firmly to the smiling charmingly blonde’s face; the gingerhead was taken by surprise yet again.

_Was that too straightforward?_

“I-”

“Ahem.” The manager gently removes the connected hands and delivered a stern glare to Eli whose wide smile changed to a small one and bows in apology.

_Ahaha…I forgot about the manager… Well, time to have lunch then._

“Could I have a plate of seafood pasta and a melon soda?” Eli bends down to pick up Honoka’s pen and passes it to the adorably confused waitress.

“Ah, sure, of course!” Honoka accepts the pen and quickly pens down the order.

_I hope you say that the next time I ask you out, Honoka._

Eli enjoys her meal while watching Honoka work before returning home. Plans for another trip to this humble restaurant where the waitress with the brightest smile works already made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eli, Eli, oh so smooth Eli.  
> Though our manager isn’t Umi,  
> She’s vigilant in looking out for her employees~
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter too! XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~


	4. KotoHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was contemplating on writing for the cool girls first, but I want KotoHono and am feeling it so~ XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Minami Kotori, sixteen-year-old, sweet personality and cute faced, sits at a table of “KOKO TABETE” with a happy grin. The ash-brunette was still donned in her school uniform as she decided that she wanted to watch the girl she’s attracted to at work today.

Ever since she found out that the kind and friendly gingerhead part-times at this family restaurant, Kotori made it a point to visit at least once a week, when Honoka will be on shift, and just look. Look at Honoka’s working side, look at Honoka’s adorableness bring out the cuteness of the dress, and look at Honoka’s smile that simply puts a smile on Kotori’s too.

She usually orders normally, okay with any other waiter or waitress to take her order as her gaze flutters back to Honoka non-stop. Today, however, she decides she’ll make her presence known to Honoka and get Honoka to take her order. With a determined smile, the ash-brunette waves a petite wave to catch the ginger’s attention.

Honoka’s megawatt smile almost made Kotori topple over her chair as her heart leapt and her own smile widens at the sight of the adorable waitress approaching with all the aura of _happy to serve you_.

_Ah…Honoka-chan is so cute..!_

“Hi, may I take your order?” Honoka greets, hugging her menu, eager to pen down the customer’s orders.

_And her voice up close… ahh~_

Kotori grins up at Honoka, staring as she just couldn’t help but want to take in, take note and take out (if she could) Honoka’s smile and voice and everything, now that Honoka was standing so close. The ash-brunette limits herself to internal squealing for now as she lowers her head to compose her facial features and to prepare her voice. “I like a…plate of pasta, and…”

“And?” Honoka’s pen hovers above the paper she wrote ‘pasta’ on with a patient smile.

_Ahh, can I rewind a little and record this moment? I want to keep replaying Honoka-chan’s smile and voice even after this date- I mean meal…!_

Kotori’s cheeks pinken and she chews her gum at the slip of the mind. Exteriorly, the ash-brunette smiles higher as she makes eye contact with Honoka.

_Oh dear, those blue eyes are so beautiful and passionate, I might melt…_

Kotori’s brain was quick to be distracted again. “Can it come with…a really sweet…and really adorable waitress?” Kotori smiles soft and playfully up at the gingerhead whose gorgeous blue eyes widens momentarily and mouth opened in a small ‘o’ of wonder.

“Eh? Um…” Honoka bends over and puts a hand close to her mouth in a whisper. "Which one?"   

Kotori’s smile widens that Honoka was not creeped out by her question and even leaned closer to her; her heart was racing a mile a minute but being this close with the girl she likes is worth the hammering of her heart against her ribcage. “Her name starts with an H and ends with an A… Plus…” Kotori’s stomach flutters excitedly. “She has the most beautiful smile I’ve seen.”

_You’ve never failed to make me smile from your smile…_

Honoka stood in her bent over position thinking; cute. "Start with an H...ends with an A...smile..?" Honoka frowns. "I don't think there's anyone-" 

"It's you, silly." Kotori giggles into her palm.  

"Ehh?!" Not expecting being called out as someone with the most beautiful smile, Honoka accidentally lets out her voice loudly and stumbles backwards too.

_Aww, Honoka-chan’s surprised expression is so cute too!_

That shout, however, catches the attention of the manager who walks over with a serious expression; thinking it's happening again; her best and cutest employee is being hit on again. "Is something the matter?" 

Kotori keeps a gentle smile on as a brave front despite feeling nervous and worried that the manager will chase her out even though she haven't done anything outrageous or interacted enough with the bubbly waitress. "I was just wondering if the pasta has any promotion or set...And suggested, um, jokingly, for too good an offer... I suppose." Kotori giggles softly as an added effect to calming the situation. 

_Ah… I hope I didn’t get Honoka-chan in trouble…_

The manager scrutinizes the ash-brunette's expression and words, before looking back to Honoka who was still a bit in a state of shocked and a red face too. "I'll take over here." 

Honoka nods, bows to Kotori before making her way to the counter. Kotori watched sadly as the person she has feelings for walks further from her.

_Ah… Was Honoka-chan blushing…because of what I said?_

Kotori grins but before she could delve into more of her floaty-happy feelings of eliciting a cute side of Honoka, the manager clears her throat to get the dreamy ash-brunette’s attention. Kotori then orders and eats her pasta with a side of cheese fries and blueberry drink while resuming her usual blissful time of watching Honoka at work.

_Honoka-chan…~ I hope to get to talk to you more the next time I visit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, Kotori with Honoka just equates to a lot of smiles. But each one is a little different! From small, observing smile, to a playful grin, or a happy, very happy smile, or an ah, nervous but don’t want to show that nervous kind of smile, or a smile with a blissful sigh? There’s just so many! I hope I managed to convey that well. XD 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! :D 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! ^w^


	5. NozoHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a chapter of “Here for the Waitress” so here it is! ^w^ 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

The moment Toujou Nozomi stepped through the doors of "KOKO TABETE" she waved; she waved to the gingerhead waitress with a passive yet calming grin. Her grin only pulls higher as the waitress flashes a wide smile and returned the greeting gesture despite not knowing who she is. 

_What a cutie. Is it not fate that brought us together like such?_

The purplenette hides a giggle as she watched each happy stride the waitress takes to reach her. 

"Table for one, miss?" 

_Two actually..._

Nozomi nods and follows Honoka to her table, it could sit two if need be, which made sense, the restaurant wouldn't make a table for just one person since it's a  _family_ restaurant. Nozomi shakes her head at herself for even thinking that she would be brought to a table literally for one. 

_How silly of me. But perhaps... It's because Honoka-chan is here that makes me think silly..._

Nozomi smiles as she takes the menu to browse, Honoka nodding and leaving to serve other customers. 

_Her positive energy is so infectious even when she’s not serving me, just watching her makes me happy… How mystical…_

Nozomi’s smile was evident in her eyes too and she decided she spent enough time admiring the bubbly waitress, so she raises her hand to catch Honoka’s attention the next time she faced Nozomi’s direction – bouncing over with a jolly smile, pearly whites almost blinding.

Nozomi blinks and before the gingerhead could recite her usual line for taking orders, the purplenette asks, “Do you know why I’m here today?”

Honoka blinks twice and tilts her head to the side in that adorable fashion Nozomi wouldn’t mind witnessing for the rest of her life. “Um…To have lunch?”

Nozomi chuckles in a way that makes Honoka feel like the purplenette knows something she doesn’t and that chuckle makes her want to know too, so she straightens her back and leans in subconsciously in anticipation of what the pretty lady was going to tell her next.

_It would seem like I’ve captured Honoka-chan’s attention~_

“No… The spirits told me that my fated one is here, thus I came.”

Nozomi observed with ever-growing interest and affection at the way Honoka’s face scrunched up as she thinks hard and then morphed into an open mouth ‘o’ and half-smile as the gingerhead came up with her own conclusion.

_Gosh, Honoka-chan never ceases to capture **my** attention._

“Mm…Oh! You mean your date will be here later! Would you like a drink while waiting?” Honoka had herself convinced that she’s right as she nodded proudly twice.

Nozomi chuckles that spiritual-like chuckle again, making Honoka look. The purplenette shakes her head gently. “If you take a seat, that’s all I need.”

“Eh?” Honoka does a confused head tilt once again.

“The chair here is rather comfortable.” Nozomi adds as she gestures to the one she’s sitting on and to the one opposite vacant one for Honoka to take a seat.

Easily distracted or perhaps Nozomi just had a way of making people listen, Honoka’s mouth widens in a small ‘o’ as she accessed the restaurant’s chair. “Really? I never really noticed.”

_Normally one would not think too much about the chair they are sitting on. Unless it’s extraordinarily bad._

Nozomi’s emerald eyes sparkle an ethereal glow of never-ending interest and patience as she relishes in listening to the bubbly gingerhead waitress talk about KOKO TABETE’s chair.

“I sit on them during breaks…but I guess I’ll be too tired to think about how comfortable it is… Hmm…” Honoka speaks animatedly, Nozomi notes, as the waitress crossed her arms now, humming thoughtfully.

Nozomi’s smile widens and she adjusts her sitting position for a bit. “Why not take a seat to confirm my thoughts of your restaurant’s comfy chair~?”

Nozomi giggles at Honoka’s excited nods, but just as Honoka was about to, her manager walks over and clears her throat with purpose. The gingerhead nearly topples the chair and herself but catches herself in the nick of time. “Ahh, I’m sorry, manager!”

The manager accesses the calmly smiling purple-haired customer with watchful eyes, Nozomi keeps a relaxed exterior as her heartbeat threatened to pick up in pace, as she did not want to ruin her image and chances of being near the intriguing waitress she fancies.

Honoka, not the best at reading moods, waved a hand in front of her manager before shooting another apologetic look over. “I-I’ll take her order now.”

The manager nods and leaves, though Nozomi knew she was being scrutinized, so she makes her order and eats obediently. Not making more attempts in getting the gingerhead waitress to take a seat with her this lovely weekend afternoon.

_We are sure to have more meetings in the future, Honoka-chan~ I’m glad our “first” went well~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NozoHono, sweethearts ~ XD Ahh, I love how serene Nozomi is despite her falling more and more in love with Honoka with every interaction! XD 
> 
> And if it wasn’t obvious enough, hahas, Nozomi met Honoka elsewhere before~ :P Not that Honoka remembers. :P 
> 
> Well now! I hope you all enjoyed this newest chapter! :D 
> 
> Leave me comments if you like~ Our manager is around to make records~ :P hehe~


	6. Not how Honoka met Nozomi XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give your thanks to BlaziiEn, NozoHono-loving darlings. For his comment inspired this~ XD wahahaha!
> 
> May you enjoy!

"Ah! Oh dear!" 

Honoka hears a shout of distress and rushes over. She bends down to help pick the stuff the purplenette lady has dropped. 

"Here...Your fifteen stacks of tarot cards...and a cushion." Honoka smiles despite questioning the pretty lady's belongings. 

Nozomi grins widely and steps behind the gingerhead before groping the girl whose hand was full with her stuff. "Thank you, sweetie~" 

"WHAAAEHHHH?!" ////// "Wha-Wha-What are you doing!?" Honoka's face turned fully red as she couldn't comprehend how she should be reacting to this unexpected situation. 

Nozomi giggles in Honoka's ear. "Thanking you~" And she gives the bewildered waitress's chest a few good squeezes.

??? /// ??? ///v/// ??? /// Honoka blinked multiple times and could only hope for this to end soon, her ears was red-hot and as much as she would love to get out of this situation...she was still holding onto the pretty but weird purplenette's items.  

At the corner of the street, the manager of KOKO TABETE wore a deadpan look of displeased; sending silent signs of  _hands off my employee._ But it wasn't exactly in her place to step in since they are not in the restaurant and Honoka has yet to scream for help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up for debate whether this scene will be illustrated... (´∀`)


End file.
